Caught ya!
by XXShyNightmareXX
Summary: In volume 4 what happened when Boris chased Peirce after Alice left the pool? The mouse has a suprise waiting :   Oneshot. Short.


_**AN: Okay, so it was the weekend, and I was realllyyy bored, so...I wrote a BorisxPeirce fanfic. I really don't know where I went with this...it was just...random? :3 It's only a oneshot, and it's short, but oh well O.O Hope you guys like.**_

_**Copyright: I don't own Alice in the Country of Hearts.**_

* * *

><p>Caught ya!<p>

_Alice looked over to see a brown-haired boy, with mouse ears and a tail in the woods calling, "Don't follow me!" "Just leave me alone!"_

_He walked up to her, putting his arms on her shoulders, "Hey, you! Get out of here, there's this awful guy after me!"_

"_Huh?" she replied, turning around to look at the worried mouse-boy. "Hey!"_

_He leaned in, sniffing her hair, much to her annoyance. "Are you an outsider?" he asked her suddenly._

"_Y-Yeah," she stuttered in reply._

"_Oh, wow! So you're the one!" he squeaked in excitement. "Ne, can I have a little kiss?" he squeaked to her, leaning in with his lips puckered._

"_Y…Yaaaaagghhhhhh!" she called, slapping him across the cheek. "Do you always try to kiss strangers?" she said, angrily._

_He started to caress his slapped cheek, then told her, "I-I'm the sleepy mouse, Peirce Villiers. I lived in The Country of the Forest of Clovers." Then all of a sudden he yelped, "B-But there's no time to talk! This __**awful**__ cat is chasing me!" _

"_Cat?" she inquired. "You mean-"_

"_Found you mousy boy!"_

_She turned to look in the direction for the voice that interrupted her, only to get sprayed in the face by a splash of water, coming from a water gun._

_Boris, with a sneaky grin, tongue sticking out, in shorts, and with a water gun appeared, "Better run before I-" "Huh?" he inquired as he saw Alice with a calm frown on her face, squeezing the water out of her now soaked clothing._

_She looked at him, while Peirce hid behind her, tail sticking up in fear, trembling. Grimly, she told him, "Why am I not surprised __**you're**__ the awful cat?" "Leave the boy alone, you've really scared him."_

_Tears at the edge of his eyes, the mouse-boy shivered when Boris replied, "Wha? Cats are __**supposed**__ to chase mice. Besides, I cant help it he's totally lame."_

"_You wanna hang out Alice?" he suddenly asked the dirty blond-haired girl. "We've got a pool party going on over here. It sure beats the heat."_

_She overlooked the area he had pointed out, to see a pool with some chairs. Then she saw Gowland._

_He turned to her, instrument in hands, "Oh! Hi there Alice!" he smiled warmly at her._

"_Hi Gowland," she smiled at him. "That's a lovely pool."_

"_Ain't it, though?" he replied. "Wanna take a dip?"_

_She giggled, "Thanks, but I still have places to go." "Maybe later." "And…" she trailed off directing an evil glare towards the instrument in his hands, "I've got a bad feeling about that thing."_

_He smiled gleefully, "Oh you like it? It's a ukulele." "It's better to have one of these at a poolside than a violin." he continued. He positioned the ukulele in his hands, prepared to play, "Heck, I could play you a little something if you-"_

_She automatically raised her hands in the air, frantically waving them back and forth in front of her chest, "Ah!" "No, no, I have to be somewhere, anywhere but here!"_

_Boris, through all this time had recaptured Peirce, "Ah," he pouted. "Come on now, stay awhile."_

"_S-Sorry, I'll come back later," she replied quickly._

_As she walked off in a different direction, Peirce took this chance to escape from the cat's clutches. "Hey!" Boris called as he chased after the mouse._

_Lets continue now, shall we?…_

* * *

><p>Peirce ran as fast as possible, knowing that the game of cat and mouse had begun again, and that the cat shouldn't be that far behind him. He ran and ran and ran and ran, getting thwacked in the face, legs, everywhere possible by branches, thorns, and twigs. He kept running till he came to stop in a small miniature clearing. Out of breath the small mouse-boy bent down, putting his hands on his knees, and attempted to get his breath back.<p>

All of a sudden he heard a rustling in the undergrowth behind him, where he'd just come from. He knew automatically whom it'd be, even before the cat leapt out of the bushes, wrapping his arms around Peirce.

"Gotcha, you mouse!" Boris chuckled as the boy's tail shot up in fright, and his ears twitched. "So, now what am I supposed to do that I've caught you, huhhh~" he mused, tail swaying back and forth.

"L-Let me go!" the mouse squeaked as he tried to wriggle out of the cat's grip.

"Ie, you're supposed to be my prize," he purred. "Besides, I worked to hard to catch you~"

The mouse this time, tried to wriggle even more, taking them both off balance. They fell onto the ground, landing in an awkward position, with Boris on top, and Peirce on the bottom.

Unsure of what to do, Boris just sat there with and amused grin on his face, while Peirce's eyes widened when he realized it'd be even **harder** for him to escape now.

Then Boris did something absolutely unexpected, the cat kissed the mouse. It surprised both Boris and Peirce, but, Peirce more. Eventually gaining the upper hand, and confidence, Boris took the kiss even further.

He slipped his tongue inside the mouse's mouth, exploring the boy's teeth. This was awarded with a small high pitched squeak from the boy. "N-Ne, s-stop you s-stupid cat." he stuttered, as he tried to push Boris off.

The mouse's weak efforts were nothing against the smirking cat's strength. "Ie, ie, Now, now, mouse, I'm not done playing with you yet," he pouted.

"W-Wha?…" the young mouse trailed off.

Boris giggled then started to nibble on the mouse's ear which cause him to squeak again. He took his tail and swayed it ever so slightly, then let it wrap itself around the other's tail. He leaned down to kiss the mouse again, but stopped when he realized the boy was blushing.

_He's blushing?…_

Boris stooping in his tracks, caused the mouse to look at him with a confused look.

_Shouldn't he be pissed off or something?…_

"Ne, cat?" he heard, causing him to retreat from his thoughts. He looked down at the mouse-boy, to see his ears pricked up, head cocked to the side, with curiosity gleaming in his eyes.

"Nothing," Boris said shaking his head. "It's nothing."

"Now where were we?" he said as he leaned down again towards the mouse boy. Peirce squeaked…

The sleepy mouse and the Cheshire cat.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay, so please read and review!:D I would truly appreciate to know how I did. And thank you if you did read this!:)<em>**

**_Until next time! Ja ne~_**


End file.
